1. Field of the Invention This invention pertains to carrying cases, and more particularly to small containers for carrying personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art The ongoing evolution in social mores has brought into the open certain behavior and products that formerly were more or less discreetly kept out of the public eye. The trend in modern thought, at least among some people, is that conduct once through to be immoral or indecent is actually acceptable.
Whether there is a connection between recent increases in promiscuity and the rise of venereal diseases and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome is open to debate. However, it does seem to safe to state that the spread of venereal disease and AIDS can be inhibited if not prevented by the use of certain types of contraceptives.
Perhaps it is the onslaught of venereal disease and AIDS as much as the relaxation of the moral code that has changed the public attitude toward contraceptives. In former times, the use of contraceptives was a rather secretive affair. Therefore, contraceptive devices such as prophylactics were only quietly advertised, sold and carried. Condoms, for example, often were, and, despite changed perceptions, continue to be, carried hidden in billfolds. However, normal daily activities causes a billfold to chafe the condom packages and to crack or peel them. As a consequence, the package seals are frequently broken, thereby destroying product freshness.
Thus, a need exists for improved means for carrying prophylactics.